The Milkman
by Telepathapprentice
Summary: Times are tough in Austria's house, and Hungary attracts the attentions of a persistent visitor.  Country names used.


He was new to the route, though she had seen him around the neighborhood before. He smiled at her every morning-no, smirked would be more like it. He smirked at her every morning as he slowly set down the little basket of milk, sauntering back to his bicycle with a little touch to his cap as he went. She simply rolled her eyes at him every morning in reply; it would take more than a fancy step to woo her from her household. And besides, she was part of Austria's house. He was the milkman. An arrogant one, at that.

It was a few mornings later when he began to linger longer at her doorstep, attempting conversation. She cut him off multiple times mid-sentence, heading inside or outright slamming the door in his face. Little notes began appearing in the milk basket, but she threw them away without another glance. She was loyal to Austria, even if he was busy and under pressure. The dallies of the milkman were no concern of hers. Austria's condition, however, worried her. She checked on him twice a day, bringing him food, but pressure from outside continued mounting against him. There was nothing she could do to help, but brought in his food like clockwork, making sure he got enough sleep at night.

Finally roses and lilies began accompanying the milk, and she made a point of waiting 'til he was gone to collect it. However, he always tipped his cap at the door whenever she wasn't around, still smiling his arrogant little grin. One day she waited early, standing tall before her doorstep to wait for his appearance.

"Ah, little mistress, you finally come out to play?"

"Leave me alone. I have turned you away time and time again, but you have left me no choice. Leave me and my house in peace, or I will be forced to take action."

"Oh, your house is it now? First, let me introduce myself. I am Prussia. Very pleased to make your acquaintance."

"I am Miss Hungary. And I would like a reply."

"Back to what I was saying. I know things, Hungary; my brother, Germany, he is well acquainted with the affairs of your house. And I-" He drew closer to her, smiling down with that elusive little smirk. "I would like to become acquainted with affairs of another kind."

"Get away from me." She stared him in the eye, challenging him to come closer. Unfortunately, he accepted the challenge, and boldly placed a hand on her waist.

"You are underappreciated, ja, fraulein? You work, oh, so hard, but no one ever says, 'Good job, Hungary' or 'Wonderful effort, Hungary' or even…'I love you, Hungary'. Hmm? I bet you never hear those words any longer. So, fraulein, would I really be so bad? Would it be that terrible if you started brightening my day, started giving my lonely self a companion on the boulevard?"

"Get-Get away, you-" She pushed against him, but he dragged her closer, wrapping his arms around her.

"Me what?" His smile grew wider, and with a sudden spin he forced her to one side. She barely registered the creak of the opening door as she fell through thin air, clinging desperately for a handhold and finding purchase on Prussia's shoulders. His hair fell in her face as he bent over her, his long arms holding her only a few feet above the ground as his mouth slowly met hers. She shoved at his arm, but he clung to her, drawing out the kiss for much longer than she wanted. Suddenly he too was forced to one side, dropping her and stumbling away from the door.

Austria stood over her as she lay on the threshold, staring at the bedraggled milkman. Ignoring the woman at his feet, the tall country strode over to grab the other man's collar, bringing them eye to eye.

"You stay the hell away from her, hmm, mein Herr? And you stay away from this house, too." He held the other man's gaze for a moment longer, then flung him away. "Well? Are you still here?"

Confused and beaten, Prussia scrambled away to mount his bicycle, pedaling away like the coward he was. Austria turned back to face the door where Hungary still lay on the ground. She reached toward him, trying to explain.

"Austria, I-"

"And you." He stopped in his advancement to glare down at her, not even extending a hand to help her up. "You-you repulse me, Hungary. To think I trusted in you to uphold the most basic-But no. You trollop, you threw yourself at the next available man as soon as I turned my back! Perhaps I was busy, I agree. Perhaps, I could have been more caring, hmm? Alright, I messed up! But that is no reason to abandon me for some bicycling milkman! You-you-" He stared at her malevolently, fists balled. "Get into the house before someone sees you." He quickly entered the house himself, cloak swishing behind him as he walked.

Hungary pushed herself up off the ground and needlessly dusted herself off, taking the basket of milk inside as she quietly closed the door. She could hear Austria's footsteps ringing though the house as he stormed back to his study. Sniffling slightly, she leaned against the door as she sighed to herself.

"Oh, Austria…"

A knock at the door interrupted Austria as he looked over his scattered papers, and a quiet creak announced Hungary's presence.

"Get out."

"Austria, we must talk."

"I said get out. Leave me in peace."

"Austria!" She flung the door open and held her frying pan high, glaring at him. "Please."

He avoided her glance and focused on his desk, remaining inscrutable. Finally he made a vague gesture that she interpreted as affirmation, and she slowly approached.

"Have you come to explain yourself?"

"Partially."

"Let me do some explaining first. You betrayed me, Hungary, turned on me at my weakest moment. And yes, I was weak! I was struggling, and I don't know what you thought, but you turned to _him_, when I needed you the most. Some unknown, a little pipsqueak, when I, your guardian and-when I needed you!"

"Austria…"

"Tread carefully, fraulein, for I am not well inclined to believe you."

"Don't! Don't call me fraulein."

"Why?"

"Because…it's what he called me." She tightened her grip on the frying pan as Austria rose indignantly, and she quickly tried to explain. "It was derogatory, Austria! I hated it. Mainly because I hated him."

"Then why-"

"I didn't. I didn't consent or agree to anything. He showed up today, I tried to confront him, and then he-he did that."

"He kissed you."

"Forcibly! You really think I would wantonly throw myself on a milksop like him! What am I in your eyes, Austria, that you can think of me that way!"

He paused for a moment, thinking. "I agree. It was…rash of me."

"Don't apologize, Austria…I can understand why you would assume such things."

"Then-" he clenched his fists again against the desk. "Why would I find things like this laying in my home!" Brushing away some papers, he revealed several of the notes Prussia had sent her over the last week, along with a few dying roses. "If you felt nothing-If he forced you into this-why would these show up every day!"

"Where-where did you find these?"

"So you recognize them? I woke once, late at night, and I come into the kitchen to find these shoved into the wastebasket! You thought that because I was busy, you could get away with such a deception?"

"Austria!" She leaned on his desk, slamming her palms against the wood. "I never looked at them! He infuriated me, Austria, you have to accept that! They were shoved into the wastebasket because I wanted nothing to do with them! I was able to avoid him until this morning, when I felt it was necessary to confront him about his ridiculous advances. Then, when I tried to address him civilly, he forced himself on me. I wanted nothing to do with him, and I still want the same."

Austria was quiet, mulling over the situation, when he stood and faced Hungary. "I-I believe you. And I'm not just saying that…I trust you. It was ridiculous of me to think you would do such a thing. I'm sorry."

"Please, don't apologize! This whole thing is my fault for not addressing the issue earlier."

"Let me finish. I have been ignoring you, I realize that. Yet everyday you come in, still preparing me my meals…I don't know what to say. Thank you seems insufficient. I promise to try and remedy the situation…see if I can help out more, but it was rash of me to leap to such conclusions."

"Austria, Austria, please! You don't need to apologize! I'm happy to help, really, and you need to do your work. It's important, ja? As long as I am in this house, I will care for you. I care for you, Austria, honestly. I love you."

They were both quiet, and Austria stepped closer to take Hungary's hands in his own. He smiled at her and pulled her closer, hugging her tightly against his chest. She responded in kind, nestling against him while mirroring his smile. They stayed there for a long time, among the papers and half-finished compositions, simply clinging to the other.

**1. I don't own Hetalia.**

**2. This could use work, I know.**

**3. Pointless one-shot, yes. That seems to be the entirety of my Hetalia fanfictions currently.**


End file.
